The secret life of vampires
by Caroline75
Summary: Voici la nouvelle histoire de Damon et Elena,deux êtres indéniablement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Rapidement ils entamerons une romance passionnée,qui découle d'un coup de foudre réciproque. Mais bien vite,Elena apprendra la vérité sur la vraie nature de Damon et elle apprendra également qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle croyait être. Plus rien ne sera comme avant.


Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert,j'ai 17 ans et je vis à Mystic Falls,une petite ville de vis avec mes parents Grayson et Miranda Gilbert et avec mon frère Jérémy, qui a 15 vais au lycée du Mystic Falls High. Mes meilleures amies sont Caroline Forbes et Bonnie Bennett,qui ont toutes les deux 17 ans. Tyler Lockwood est un de mes vieux amis,il a aussi 17 ans.J'ai aussi pour meilleurs amis Stefan Salvatore,il prétend avoir mon âge,mais j'en doute et Matt Donovan mon ex petit à vous connaissez tout le monde,enfin pour l'instant.

POV d'Elena :

Ce soir,un de mes amis Tyler,avait organisé une fête,et bien sur j'étais invité faut dire que Tyler m'avait presque supplié de venir.J'étais chez moi quand je vis qu'il était 21 heures,je me maquillais avec du crayon et du mascara noirs et du rouge à lèvres rouge,puis je m'habillaiS avec une robe noire moulante,qui m'arrivait au dessus du genou.J'allais être en retard,je pris mon portable et envoyais un message à Tyler pour lui dire que j' descendis les marches quand soudain :

-Maman ! Papa ! Vous êtes déjà rentrés ?

-On dirait que ça te dérange Elena ?

-Non,non pas du tout,c'est juste que je dois y aller.

J'étais vraiment mal barrée,je ne leur avait pas dit que je devais sortir,qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir inventer comme excuse.

-Écoutez je suis vraiment pressée,dis-je en insistant.

C'est là que mes parents me regardèrent pendant un instant,puis ils me dirent :

-Vas-y mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

J'étais stupéfaite,ils ne m'avais rien dit,ni même engueulée.

-Au revoir,leur dis-je,puis je partis à toute allure,au cas où mes parents auraient changé d'avis entre temps.

Je marchais depuis au moins 10 bonnes minutes,quand j'arrivais devant la maison de Tyler.

POV de Tyler :

Tous les invités arrivaient depuis au moins une demie heure,mais je ne voyais toujours pas Elena.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout,me dis-je dans ma tête.

Soudain,j'aperçus Elena,je me précipitais vers elle.

-Elena ! Je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir ?

-Je n'aurais pu rater ça pour rien au monde.

Je lui fis la bise sur ses deux joues,puis je pris deux verres.

-Tu en veut un,dis-je à Elena

-Oui,me répondit-elle.

POV de Elena :

Je bus mon verre d'un trait,il faut dire que j'en avais besoin.

-Sale journée !

Je ne me retournais pas,car je savais que c'était Stefan qui m'avait parlé.

-Salut Stefan,tu es venu me faire la morale ? Lui dis-je quelque peu agacée

-Pas aujourd'hui,je ne suis pas d'humeur,me rétorqua t-il

Puis je lui tendis un verre en ajoutant :

-Tu vas voir grâce à ça on oublie tout

Il rit,puis se saisit du verre et le but d'un trait.

Puis,un peu plus loin je vis Matt,et je vis qu'il venait vers ma tête je me disais :

-Merde ! qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? ,car je savais qu'il m'aimait toujours,mais moi au fond je ne l'avais jamais aimé en amour,mais comme un sachant quoi faire,j'ai préféré m'éclipser, mais avant de m'en aller,je chuchotais dans l'oreille à Stefan :

-Dit lui que j'ai du partir,que je dois rentrer et que s'il veut me parler,on parlera demain.

Stefan hocha la tête et je lui glissais un merci à l'oreille,puis je pris une bouteille de whisky,qui était posée sur la table à côté de moi et partis en vitesse.

POV de Stefan :

Aie ! J'allais devoir parler à Matt et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie,mais bon c'est pour Elena,et pour Elena je ferais n'importe quoi,car ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que je l'aimais,je ne lui avais jamais dit,car elle me considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Mais,je savais qu'un jour je devrais lui dire,lui dire que je l'aime.

-Allez Stefan ! Tu lui diras demain ! me disait mon cœur,mais ma raison me disait et si elle te rejette,si elle ne t'aime pas ? Mais,pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça,Matt était juste devant moi.

POV de Matt :

J'ai aperçu Elena au loin,j'allais pour lui parler,mais ne la voyant plus,je décidais d'aller voir Stefan,peut-être qu'il saurait où elle était.

-Salut Stefan !

-Salut Matt ! Me répondis t-il sur un ton glacial

-Tu sais où est Elena ? Je l'ai vue discuter avec toi et j'aurais bien voulu lui parler, mais elle s'est comme volatilisée.

-Elle est partie,elle devait rentrer,me rétorqua t-il sur un ton encore plus glacial.

-Ah ! Ok ! Dis-je déçu

J'allais partir,quand soudain Stefan me dit sur un ton réconfortant :

-Mais tu sais tu pourras lui parler demain.

-Merci,lui répondis-je tout en esquissant un léger sourire.

Puis,je partis,voir Caroline,qui n'était pas bien loin.

POV de Elena :

J'avais réussi à éviter Matt,mon plan avait réussi,sauf qu'un jour je serais bien obligée de lui parler,je ne pourrais pas l'éviter éternellement,et il se poserait des questions à force de l'éviter.

Je m'enfonçais dans l'épaisse forêt où seule la pénombre et la noirceur ré 'avançais,et plus j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne finirais de marcher,quand soudain j'aperçus de la lumière et je vis la était 2 heures du matin,la route était déserte,je décidais d'appeler mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me chercher.

-Allô ! C'est moi,c'est Elena

-Oui,Elena c'est maman

-Vous pourriez venir me chercher toi et papa

-D'accord,on arrivera dans environ un quart d'heure

-Ok,merci à tout de suite

-A tout de suite

Bon,il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre,et puis de toute façon pour attendre j'avais une bouteille de soudain,je vis un homme allongé sur la route,il me regardait de son regard bleu azur,son regard était si beau,que je ne pouvais m'en dé ,l'homme me fit un sourire et me dit :

-Viens t'allonger à côté de moi,les voitures ne passent pas à 2 heures du matin de toute façon.

Je vins m'asseoir sur la route à côté de l'homme,car je ne sais pas pourquoi,cet homme m'inspirait confiance.

-Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore,me dit-il avant de me faire le baise-main

Un vrai gentleman,pensais-je.

Puis,il me demanda :

-Et toi ?

-Elena Gilbert,lui répondis-je

-Elena,il faut que tu me dises,ce que fait une aussi belle femme que toi,toute seule,à 2 heures du matin ?

Je souris à ce qu'il venait de me dire,il faut dire que cela m'avait fait vraiment plaisir.

Puis,je lui répondis :

-Je sais que je suis belle,mais je te ferais dire que je ne suis pas toute seule,je suis avec toi.

Il me regarda un large sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres et me lança un regard d'envie avec ses yeux bleus azurs.

Puis,il me répondit :

-Tu penses quoi de moi ? me dit-il,tout en jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux

J'étais mal barrée,je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il était super canon et sexy,alors,je lui répondis :

-Il va me falloir beaucoup de whisky pour répondre.

Il s'approcha de moi et me chuchota dans mon oreille :

-Je sais ce que tu penses,tu penses que je suis vraiment sexy et c'est vrai,et s'il te faut du whisky pour me l'avouer,alors bois,et je vais boire avec toi.

Je le regardais et lui fit un grand sourire,puis rétorquais :

-Qui te dit que tu es sexy,qui te dit que s'il faut je ne te prends pas pour un con.

-Tu as du cran et de l'audace et j'aime ça ! Ajouta t-il

Alors,je pris ma bouteille de whisky et me mis à boire,je buvais sans m'arrêter,puis Damon prit la bouteille de mes mains et me dit,avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Laisse moi en un peu quand même,j'en ai besoin

Je rétorquais :

-Je pense en avoir plus besoin que toi !

-Vas-y dis moi pourquoi ?

-Devines ?

-Drame du petit ami,me dit-il sûr de lui

-Non

-Alors c'est quoi ? Me dit-il impatient de connaître la réponse

-Drame de l'ex petit ami

-Tu l'aimes encore ? Me dit-il en faisant une mine de chien battu

-Non,c'est pas ça,lui dis-je en souriant

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-On étaient amis,puis on est sortis ensemble et je l'ai plaqué,parce que je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'ai jamais aimé en amour,mais comme un ami.

-Dur pour lui

-Ouais,surtout qu'il doit m'en vouloir à mort

On se regarda pendant quelques secondes,puis je lui demandais :

-Et toi alors ?

-Quoi moi alors ? Me dit-il intrigué

-Pourquoi t'as besoin de boire ?

-Ah ouais,ça c'est juste parce que j'ai eu une sale journée

Et là le mot sale journée résonnait dans ma tête,je me souvenais quelques minutes auparavant,quand Stefan m'avait dit qu'il buvait,car il avait eu une sale journée.

Maintenant,je me demandais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Stefan pour qu'il boive,et qu'il ne m'engueule pas,lui qui d'habitude fait toujours le gentil garçon faudra que je lui demande ce qu'il avait quand même,j'ai été un peu méchante avec lui aujourd'hui,bon j'étais sur les nerfs,je m'excuserais demain.

POV de Damon :

Cette fille Elena,je ne sais pas pourquoi,mais j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il se passait un truc entre nous,il y avait une certaine complicité,une certaine alchimie,je savais que je pouvais lui faire la première fois de ma longue vie,quelqu'un m'intéressait,j'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprenait,qu'on se ne n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne,d'habitude les humains et en particuliers les femmes je me servaient d'elles,ce n'étaient que des distractions,des passe-temps pour moi,rien de plus,mais là je sentais au plus profond de moi que c'était différent.J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur elle,d'apprendre à la connaître,à la découvrir,sentiment humain vous me direz,sauf que je ne suis pas humain,je suis un suis un vampire de 172 ans,qui se nourrit des humains,non pas qui s'en soucie,les humains ne sont qu'un jeu pour moi, rien de plus,je me nourrit d'eux,puis je les faut que je me ressaisisse je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments humains,il faudrait que je me nourrisse d'elle et que je la tue comme les autres ,avec elle c'est autre chose,pourtant ça fait quoi un quart d'heure que je la connaît,mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal,me nourrir d'elle,ou encore moins la tuer,rien que penser que je pourrais la tuer me donne envie de vomir,c'est dingue pour un vampire,non ? Je ne dois pas avoir de sentiments humains,c'est pourquoi il faut que je les garde bien enfouis au fond de moi,que je continue mes activités habituelles,et que Elena ne sache pas ce que je suis ré n'ai pas le droit de montrer ma part d'humanité,c'est pourquoi j'ai ma carapace,elle m'est bien utile,surtout à ce moment précis.

POV de Elena :

Je venais de recevoir un texto de mes parents,qui disait : «On vient d'arriver,désolés pour le retard,on t'attend devant le parking »

Je leur envoyais : «Ok,c'est bon j'arrive dans deux minutes »

Puis,je me retournais vers Damon,qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais voyant que je le regardais,il me regarda,avec ses beaux yeux bleus et me fit son plus grand sourire.

-Il faut que j'y aille,mes parents m'attendent

-Il soupira,déjà tu me laisses,moi qui appréciais ta compagnie,puis il fit une mine déçue et me regarda avec des yeux remplis de tristesse.

Je ressentais même une pointe de peine au fond de moi,il me faisait presque pitié,je voulais rester avec lui,mais je ne pouvais pas.

-Je vais déjà te manquer ? Lui dis-je en faisant un sourire

-Il faut croire que oui,ajouta t-il

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester ?

-Non,vraiment pas,désolée

-Tant pis,ajouta t-il une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

-Mais,on se reverra,ajoutais-je c'est une petite ville ici tu sais,on saura forcément amenés à se revoir

-Tu as raison,mais je le sais déjà qu'on se reverra,affirma t-il un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres et en arborant un regard pétillant de joie

On se regardait en souriant,puis je me penchais vers lui,pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Au revoir Damon

POV de Damon :

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle parte,je me sentais bien avec elle,j'avais l'impression d'être enfin moi même,d'être enfin vivant,même si je suis mort,comme si elle était la chose qui m'avait manquée toute ma si elle était une partie de moi,que je n'avais jamais eu pendant toutes ses années,mais que finalement j'avais trouvé elle me glissa à l'oreille «Au revoir Damon»,et qu'elle commençais à partir,je ne pus m'empêcher de l'attraper par le bras,et de la ramener vers m'étais relevé,pour m'asseoir et je l'attirais vers moi,nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre,nos souffles s'entremê ,je la fit s'asseoir sur mes genoux et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule,puis au creux de mon cou et je passais mon bras derrière ses é pouvais la sentir tout près,collée contre moi,sentir son souffle au creux de mon cou,sentir son parfum,heureux de ce moment,je posais ma tête sur la sienne et la serrait dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais,comme si ma vie en dépendait.

POV de Elena :

Il me serrait tellement dans ses bras,que j'ai relevé ma tête pour lui dire,en souriant :

-Tu sais je ne vais pas m'envoler

-Je sais,me répondit-il en souriant,mais j'aimerais tellement que tu restes

-Je...je ne

-Chut ! Me dit-il doucement en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche

Je lui pris la main et la lui fit poser,en ajoutant :

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire !

-Si,tu allais dire que tu ne pouvais pas rester,je sais que tu ne peux pas,mais j'aimerais juste que tu restes un instant

J'allais parler quand il ajouta,avec un regard qui me suppliait presque :

-S'il te plaît,juste un instant

-J' hochais un simple oui de la tête,puis je repris ma position initiale

On resta quelques minutes ainsi,puis je décidais à contre-cœur de me dégager de l'étreinte de Damon et de ma position si agré me relevais,et Damon se releva,on se regarda encore quelques instants,puis il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue,alors je lui dit :

-Au revoir Damon

Et il me glissa à l'oreille :

-Au revoir Elena,bonne nuit.

POV de Damon :

Elle venait de partir et je savais qu'il fallait que je la revoie,c'est pourquoi je ferais tout pour que cela ,en attendant j'avais faim,il fallait que je me nourrisse,je décidais donc d'aller au bar du mystic grill pour étancher ma fois arrivé grâce à ma vitesse vampirique,je m'assis au comptoir et observait la salle,en quête de sang humain frais,mais elle était dé ne restait que le barman et la serveuse,j'observais la

serveuse et me dit qu'elle ferait une proie facile pour mon dî

m'approchais d'elle et je l'hypnotisais :

-Tu ne vas pas faire de bruit,ça ne va pas te faire mal,suis-moi maintenant

Elle me suivait à l'extérieur,puis une fois dehors,j'observais les alentours,puis je plantais mes crocs dans son sang était délicieux,mais après mettre abreuvé,je décidais de m'arrêter et de ne pas la tuer,je n'avais pas envie d'enterrer un cadavre ce je retirais mes crocs et lui dit :

-Oublies ce qui vient de se passer,tu es juste sortie prendre l'air et tu rentres chez toi,compris ?

-Compris,me répéta t-elle

-Bien,maintenant rentre et mets ce foulard autour de ton cou,si on te demande tu t'es entaillée en tombant

Elle mit le foulard et partit en vitesse pour rentrer chez elle,comme je lui avais dit.

J'étais seul,et mettant rassasié,je décidais de rentrer chez moi.

POV de Elena :

Je retrouvais mes parents sur le parking,j'avais au moins vingt bonnes minutes de retard,j'allais vraiment me faire gueuler.J'arrivais devant eux :

-Salut,désolée pour le retard,j'ai eu un petit contre-temps

-Petit contre-temps ! Tu te fous de nous Elena ! Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on t'attend !

Aie j'étais vraiment mal barrée,à tout les coups j'allais être privée de sortie

-Bon,montes dans la voiture Elena,on parlera à la maison

Je ne répondis rien,et montais dans la voiture,on roulais depuis cinq minutes et un silence pesant ré passait sur le pont Wickery Bridge,quand tout à coup quelque chose se produit,mon père cria :

-Les freins viennent de lâcher et le volant ne répond plus !

Nous étions tout les trois paniqués,nous n'avons rien eu le temps de faire,que en quelques secondes la voiture et nous venaient de passer par dessus le voiture fut immergée immédiatement et s'enfonçait sous l'eau,puis elle arrêta de s'enfoncer,on venait de toucher le fond de l' était à environ une quinzaine de mètres de profondeur,nous avions fermées les fenêtres,mais l'eau s'était déjà infiltrée par la carrosserie.

Je détachais ma ceinture et sentais que l'eau remplissait mes poumons,je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer,c'était la fin,j'allais mourir à 17 ans dans un accident de réussis avec difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts,et je vis que mes parents essayaient de détacher leurs ceintures,mais ils n'y arrivaient me regardèrent et voyant que ne pouvant se détacher ils allaient mourir,mon père enfonça de toutes ses forces la portiè y arriva,et me fit signe de sortir,mais je ne voulais pas les laisser,

je ne voulais pas qu'ils j'essayais de détacher leurs ceintures,mais je n'y arrivait pas,elles étaient coincées,alors ma mère me prit la main et je vis sur ses lèvres et sur celles de mon père qu'ils me disaient «je t'aime»,puis mon père me dit de remonter,ce que je fis,à

contre-cœur.

Je nageais aussi vite que je le pus,car mes poumons étaient remplis d'eau,et que je sentais mes forces et mon corps m'abandonner,je ne sais pas comment,mais je réussis à remonter à la surface,je m'extirpais de l'eau en agrippant une branche et m'allongeais sur la rive.

J'entendis des sirènes,puis,ce fut le trou noir,mes yeux se fermèrent,je ne respirais plus,mon cœur ne battait plus.

POV de Caroline :

J'étais rentrée il y a environ une heure de la fête de Tyler,Matt était venu me parler,et je vis qu'il n'était pas très bien,je lui parlerais plus tard me dis-je dans ma tête.

J'étais montée me coucher,faut dire que j'étais vraiment exténuée,je commençais à m'endormir,quand soudain,ma mère,qui n'est autre que le shérif,vint me réveiller en hurlant :

-Caroline ! Caroline lève toi,vite vite,j'ai quelque chose de grave à t'annoncer !

-Quoi encore ? Hum,laisse moi dormir je suis crevée

-Tu dormiras plus tard,Elena est à l'hôpital

D'un coup je me réveillais d'un bond,les yeux grands ouverts,j'étais inquiète,Elena est ma meilleure amie,on se connaît depuis la maternelle

-C'est grave ?

-Très

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Dis-je tremblante

-Un accident de voiture avec ses parents,mais pas le temps de parler,je t'expliquerais dans les détails après,d'abord va la rejoindre

-Oui,oui j'y vais tout de suite

Je pris mes clés et montais dans ma voiture en vitesse,je démarrais en trombe,direction l'hôpital

Une fois arrivée j'allais à l'accueil demander le numéro de chambre d'Elena

-Bonjour,le numéro de chambre de mademoiselle Gilbert

-Chambre numéro 26

-Merci

J'arrivais devant la chambre numéro 26,mais un médecin m'empêcha de passer

-Je suis sa meilleure amie,pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas passer ?

-Je ne peux pas vous laissez passer,car mademoiselle Gilbert n'est pas encore réveillée et n'est pas en état de recevoir de la visite,elle a besoin de se reposer,vous comprenez ?

-Oui,je comprends tout à fait,mais quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?

-Quand elle sera en état,je vous le dirais,entendu ?

-Entendu,mais je peux attendre dans la salle d'attente

-Oui,si vous le désirez

-Merci

POV de Stefan :

J'étais rentré de la fête quelques minutes après avoir parlé à Matt,j'allumais la télé et la je tombais sur les informations,j'allais changer de chaîne,quand tout à coup,ce que je vis me fit tomber par terre.

-Flash info spécial une adolescente et ses parents viennent d'avoir un accident de voiture sur le Wickery nos envoyés spéciaux,la voiture est passée par dessus le pont et a finie sa course au fond de l' parents Miranda et Grayson Gilbert sont morts noyés et Elena Gilbert,leur fille,est elle dans un état grave à l'hôpital.

J'étais tombé à la renverse,une fois relevé,j'étais abasourdi,je n'arrivais pas à y croire,vite je pris mes clés de voiture et partit aussi vite que possible.

J'arrivais devant l'hôpital,je rentrais,et allait demander à l'accueil le numéro de chambre d'Elena,quand tout à coup,j'aperçus Caroline au loin,vers le fond du couloir.

Je me dirigeais vers elle à toute vitesse et m'assit à côté d'elle.

POV de Caroline :

J'étais assise sur les sièges de la salle d'attente,situés devant la chambre d'Elena,quand tout à coup,j'aperçus Stefan.

Eh ! Merde ! Dans la panique et la précipitation j'avais oublié de le prévenir

-Salut Ste...

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase,que Stefan me coupa :

-Non mais t'aurait pu me prévenir,quand même ?

-Excuse moi,mais j'étais paniquée,je suis allée directement à l'hôpital et j'ai pas pensé à t'appeler,parce que vois-tu c'est plus important que je sois là

-Désolé je suis vraiment à cran,j'aurais pas dû m'emporter

-C'est pas grave,c'est le contre-coup,c'est un trop gros choc,t'as juste du mal à encaisser la nouvelle,comme moi

-Ouais,ça doit être ça,mais comment tu le sais toi ?

-Ma mère est le shérif de la ville je te rappelle

-Ah ouais c'est vrai j'avais oublié

-Et toi comment t'as su ?

-Je l'ai vu aux infos,y avait un flash spécial,mais t'imagine que ses parents sont morts ?

-Comment ça ?

-Beh oui t'étais pas au courant ?

-Non,ma mère m'a juste dit qu'Elena avait eu un accident de voiture et qu'elle était dans un état grave à l'hô my god ! La pauvre t'imagine le choc ?

-Non,mais ça veut dire qu'elle a vue ses parents mourir sous ses yeux et d'ailleurs on sait même pas comment elle a survécut.

-Non,on lui demandera après comment elle s'en est sortie,enfin,quand elle ne sera plus traumatisée et quand elle se sera réveillée

Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir,Stefan ?

-Mais,bien sur Elena est forte,c'est une battante,elle va forcément s'en sortir,il n'y a pas de raisons

-Ouais,t'as raison,elle va se battre,elle va vivre,tout va bien se passer

POV de Damon :

Quand j'ai dit que j'allais renter chez moi,eh bien,cela veut dire plutôt dans l'ancienne pension où nous vivions mon frère et oui,j'ai un petit frère,il a 162 ans et ça doit faire au moins cinquante ans qu'on sait pas ne sait pas revus,parce c'est de sa faute si nous avons été transformés en vampires en 1864,et je lui en veut toujours pour cela d' puis,lui m'en veut,parce que je cite «je ne suis qu'un monstre sanguinaire,assoiffé de sang et qui ne peut s'empêcher de tuer pour le plaisir », à cause de ça on n'est sans nouvelles l'un de l'autre depuis trente ans.C'est sa faute,pas la mienne,il me traite de monstre,et en plus c'est de sa faute si j'ai été transformé,et nous sommes des vampires,et les vampires sont des monstres qui se nourrissent de sang humain et qui tuent par plaisir,c'est dans notre nature,je n'y peut rien.

Et puis,il y a deux jours,j'ai décidé de revenir à Mystic Falls,pour faire de la vie de mon frère une enfer,et aussi parce que cette pension,cette ville sont autant la mienne que la me souviens,en 1864,de ma transformation et quand j'ai promis à mon frère de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Flash-back 1864,Mystic Falls,Virginia

-Damon,ne vous liez pas d'amitié avec cette vampire

-Ce sont mes affaires,mon frère,occupez vous des vôtres

-Cela est pour votre bien,mon cher frère,si père l'apprend,cette vampire finira au bûcher et vous aussi

-Père ne le saura point,cela restera un secret

-Qui sait ? Même les secrets bien gardés sont dévoilés

-Vous n'oseriez pas tout de même ?

-Détrompez-vous,Damon,je le ferais sans hésiter

Damon,suit à cela,asséna un coup de poing à son frère,puis les deux frères se sont ,suite à cela,son frère s'enfuit.

-Revenez,mon frère,ne soyez pas lâche

Mais,il était partit tout raconter à son père.

A la pension Salvatore :

-Merci,mon fils de me l'avoir dit,ils seront punis tous deux pour cela

La nuit même:

-Monsieur Damon Salvatore veuillez nous suivre

-Qu'ais-je donc fait ?

-Vous vous êtes lié d'amitié avec un vampire

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Votre frère nous a tout raconté,vous êtes ami avec Katherina Petrova

-Tout cela n'est que tissu de mensonges,allons donc mon brave,vous savez cela ?

-Non,tout cela n'est que vérité,et demain cette vampire et vous brûlerez sur le bûcher

-Non,non impossible

Damon et Katherina furent capturés et le lendemain était prévue leur mort.

Devant le bûcher :

-Non,non laissez-là vivre

-Non,ce monstre doit périr,mais ne vous inquiétez pas votre tour viendra

Puis,ils allumèrent le bûcher et Katherina fut brûlée vive sous les yeux de Damon.

Une fois Katherina morte,le frère de Damon s'approcha et dit :

-Il était convenu père,que mon frère Damon ne périsse pas,en tout cas pas de cette manière,seule la vampire devait mourir ainsi

Puis,mon frère s'approcha de moi :

-Vous n'allez pas mourir,pas ainsi en tout cas

-Oh ! Mon cher frère,avouez que vous aimeriez me voir brûler sur le bûcher,cela vous ferait tant plaisir,ne vous privez pas de cela

Son frère ria à sa remarque et ajouta :

-Croyez-moi je ne désire que votre bien,cette créature était nuisible pour vous

-Oh ! Depuis quand mon petit frère se préoccupe t-il de moi ainsi ?

-Depuis toujours,soyez en certain

Puis,mon frère sortit une fiole de sa poche droite et me la tendit :

-Buvez et vous serez sauvé

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Du sang de votre amie,la vampire

-Quoi ? Jamais je ne boirais cela,plutôt périr.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix

Puis,mon frère me força à boire la fiole,dans laquelle contenait du sang de Katherina.

-Maintenant,à mon tour

Puis,mon frère,prit le reste de la fiole et la but d'une traite

-Maintenant,que cela est fait,nous allons mourir mon frère

-Vous êtes fou !

-Si cela peut vous faire plaisir ! Il ria à ma remarque

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me sauvez,alors que vous m'avez dénoncé ?

-Mais,parce que vous êtes mon frère,vous ne devez pas mourir,tandis que cette créature vous aurez sûrement vidé de votre sang

-Vous n'en savez rien ! Jamais elle ne m'aurait fait cela !

-Bien sur que si ! Regardez votre marque au cou

-J'observais mon cou et y vit une morsure avec deux trous,pour les crocs

-Cela est différent,elle devait s'abreuver

-Vraiment ! Puis,elle vous aurait tué ?

-Non,jamais !

-Soit !

Puis,mon frère sortit une arme,plus précisément un pistolet et me tira une balle dans la tête,le coup étant fatal,je mourus sur le coup.

Puis,mon frère se tira une balle dans la tête.

Je me réveillais péniblement,et ne vis plus mon frère,ni personne d'ailleurs,je me relevais,et vit du sang séché sur ma tête.J'avais extrêmement mal à mes gencives et j'avais soif comme jamais,je venais de comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé,j'étais mort et maintenant j'étais en transition pour devenir un vampire. Katherina m'avait expliqué que pour achever ma transformation,il fallait que je me nourrisse de sang humain et que pour cela je n'avais que jusqu'au lever du jour,mais je ne voulais pas achever ma transformation.

Puis,derrière moi j'aperçus mon frère,il avait la bouche couverte de sang et il me dit :

-J'ai achevée ma transformation,et je peux vous dire que le sang humain est délicieux,achevez votre transformation

-Non,je ne veux pas l'achever

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas vivre !

-Mais,vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seul,j'ai besoin de vous grand frère

-Je regrette,mais je ne peux pas,je ne veux pas devenir ce que je ne suis pas,et puis tout cela est votre faute,si vous ne nous aviez pas dénoncés à père,nous n'en serions pas là !

-Je sais tout cela,mais je n'ai pas eu le choix,on ne m'en a pas laissé la possibilité

-Allons donc ! Vous ne me ferez pas croire cela !

-Mais pourtant je vous le jure tout cela n'est que vérité !

Mais,je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre,qu'il s'approcha de moi et jetais à mes pieds,une humaine,avec le cou en sang

-Servez-vous mon frère

-Non,je vous l'ais déjà dit

-Allons vous en mourrez d'envie,dit-il avec un grand sourire

Il avait raison,tout ce sang m'attirait,je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de faire cesser cette sensation de faim en moi,soudain mes crocs sortirent et des veines sous mes yeux n'allais plus pouvoir résister,et ce qui devait arriver arriva,je plantais mes crocs dans le cou de cette humaine,et me nourrit de son sang,jusqu'à ce que son organisme soit entièrement vidé de toute goutte de ,je jetais violemment son corps inerte sur le sol,elle était morte et c'est moi qui l'avait tué.Je venais d'achever ma transformation et je criais à mon frère :

-Regardez ce que vous m'avez fait faire ! Je l'ai tué et maintenant je suis un vampire !

-Oui,vous êtes un vampire,mais je ne vous ais pas forcé à la tuer !

-Je vous jure que je m'attellerais à faire de votre vie un enfer !

Ellipse de quatre-vingt ans :

Nous sommes en 1944,la guerre fait rage en Europe et le 7 décembre 1941 est resté gravé dans nos mémoires.

Nous avons combattus mon frère et moi lors de la première guerre mondiale et maintenant on remet ça une nouvelle fois.

De 1864 jusqu'en 1914 mon frère et moi ne nous sommes pas revus,mais lors de la guerre nous avons été envoyés au front,pour le combat,et nous nous sommes retrouvé 'en 1921 nous sommes restés en contact,puis on s'est perdus de vue et on s'est croisés en 1930,lors d'une immense réception.

Mais,jusqu'en 1939,plus de nouvelles,on s'est encore retrouvés pour la guerre,la deuxième cette fois-ci,où nous avons encore combattus.

Cela faisait neufs années depuis la dernière fois où on s'était vus en 1930,maintenant tout avait changé,on est en 1939,la guerre démarre,cela va durer cinq longues années,cinq longues années à combattre aux côtés de mon frère.J'ai bien changé,je me nourris de sang humain,mais j'ai appris à me contrôler grâce à de l'entraînement, tandis que mon petit frère lui est devenu incontrôlable.J'ai tenté en vain de le raisonner,mais c'était peine perdue,il tuait tellement d'humains et il ne couvrait pas ses traces,c'est moi qui devait m'en charger.

Bientôt, « l'éventreur de Monterrey »,comme les humains l'appelaient massacrait de plus en plus de j'ai expliqué la situation à mon petit frère et que l'éventreur de Monterrey ne devait plus refaire surface,il me dit :

-Franchement ils m'ont trouvé un nom plaisant,s'ils savaient que c'était moi,t'imagine la tête qu'ils feraient,il se mit à rire aux éclats

-Ouais,j'imagine surtout qu'ils voudraient te planter un pieu en plein cœur et que je devrais encore couvrir tes traces,et que encore je devrais t'enterrer,t'imagine ?

-Ils n'en seront rien et puis tu me laisserais sans tombe ?

-Oui,je te laisserais pourrir à même le sol et je me dirais que t'était qu'un con qui méritait de mourir

Tout à coup le visage de mon petit frère changea d'expression,il me regardait d'un air attristé.

-Damon,tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Évidemment,je pense que tu n'est qu'un con !

-Non,je ne parle pas de cela,tu sais de quoi je parle ?

-Oui,je sais et je te laisserais pourrir,parce que tout ce qui est arrivé est de faute ! Criais-je excédé

-Tu me détestes donc à ce point ?

-Détester,mon frère voudrais dire que j'ai des sentiments à ton égard,ce qui n'est pas le cas

Mon petit frère fut profondément blessé au fond de lui même,c'est pour quoi il ajouta :

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses cela de moi,je veux me racheter et que nous redevenions des frères,comme à l'époque

Il avait l'air sincère pensais-je.

-Il faudra plus que des paroles

-Je sais,c'est pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne tuerais plus d'innocents, pour te prouver ma bonne foi

-Vraiment ?

-Oui

-Mais tu ne sais pas te contrôler petit frère

-Je sais,mais je trouverais un moyen,car je ne veux plus faire du mal à des humains,je ne l'ai jamais voulu d'ailleurs,c'est juste parce que je n'ai jamais su contrôler ma soif.

Après les paroles de mon petit frère,je restais avec lui,et me rendit compte qu'il ne buvait plus de sang humain,mais du sang animal,alors que moi qui,comme promis faisait de sa vie un enfer,je carburais au sang humain, tuant sans remords,mais en couvrant mes traces.

Puis,je partis,laissant mon petit frère.

Fin du flash-back

POV de Damon :

Après mettre rappelés tous ces souvenirs,j'allais rentrer à la pension,au fond de moi je pensais,qu'extérieurement rien n'avait changé.Je vis que la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée,alors je décidais de renter à l'intérieur, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis que depuis toutes ses années rien n'avait changé,que ce soit la décoration,les meubles,la tapisserie,tout était comme à l'époque.

Je montais à l'étage,histoire de faire peur à mon frère,même si je me disais qu'il avait dû m'entendre monter les oui,les vampires ont une ouïe extrêmement développée,mais c'était bizarre,car je n'entendais pas de criais :

-Salut petit frère ! Le grand méchant vampire est de retour

Mais,personne ne répondait,j'en déduisis que mon frère avait dû sortir,précipitamment vu que la porte était ouverte.

Résigné je descendis à la cave chercher une bouteille de bourbon, remontais pour prendre un verre et me servir.J'étais confortablement installé sur le fauteuil du salon, devant le feu de la cheminée qui crépitait, mon verre de bourbon à la main.

POV de Elena :

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux,mais la lumière m'aveuglait,je n'arrivais pas à voir correctement autour de moi,je pus juste discerner une ombre à côté de moi.

-Bonjour,vous êtes réveillée Mademoiselle Gilbert

-Oui,arrivais-je à dire non sans peine

Où suis-je ?

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital vous avez eu un accident de voiture

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis un médecin de l'hôpital et je m'occupe de vous

Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ?

-J'ai eu un accident de voiture avec mes parents et sont ils vivants ?

-Non,malheureusement ils sont décédés

Je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps,même si je me doutais qu'ils étaient morts,je les avais vu mourir sous mes yeux

-Vous vous souvenez de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui,je m'en souviens jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu des sirènes,après c'est le trou noir

-D'accord,maintenant reposez-vous

-Oui,merci docteur

J'étais désemparée,bouleversée,je revivais la scène dans ma tête encore et encore,je revoyais mes parents mourir et à cet instant je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas morte avec eux,pourquoi je vivais et pas eux ?

POV de Caroline :

Cela faisait deux heures que Stefan et moi attendions qu'Elena se réveille,mais le médecin ne nous avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles,alors quand je le vis sortir de la chambre d'Elena,je lui demandais :

-Est-elle réveillée ?

-Oui,elle vient de se réveiller à l'instant

-Elle va bien ?

-Oui,son état est stable,je pense qu'elle pourra sortir demain

-Quand pourra t-on aller la voir ?

-Pas maintenant,vous savez elle est sous le choc,elle n'est pas en état,revenez plutôt demain matin

J'allais rétorquer quand Stefan me dit :

-Il vaut mieux y aller,nous reviendrons demain matin

-Mais,je veux la voir

-Moi aussi je veux la voir,mais tu as entendu ce qu'à dit le médecin,elle a besoin de repos

-Tu as raison,nous reviendrons demain matin

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire,sage décision

POV de Stefan :

Caroline venait de partir avec sa voiture,je fis semblant de faire de même,mais aussitôt Caroline partie,je me faufilais dans l'hôpital,en faisant en sorte que personne ne me venais de rentrer dans la chambre d'Elena,elle dormait profondément,je ne voulais pas la réveiller,mais je vis sur son visage qu'elle était crispée et bouleversée ,elle se retournait sans cesse dans son lit d'hôpital,elle était agitée. Alors,pour la calmer je lui caressais la joue,je l'observais quelques instants,mais voyant qu'elle avait sentit ma présence,je partis à toute vitesse.

POV de Elena :

Je n'arrivais pas à bien dormir,je n'arrêtais pas de me tourner et de bouger dans tous les sens,car je pensais sans cesse à l'accident et à la mort de mes revoyais sans cesse la scène dans ma tête,quand soudain je sentis une présence,comme si quelqu'un me caressait la joue,j'ouvris les yeux,mais je ne vis personne,je me dis que j'avais dû rêver.J'essayais tant bien que mal de me rendormir,mais je n'y arrivais pas, je me demandais comment j'allais faire demain quand j'allais sortir de l'hôpital et rentrer chez moi,je devrais revoir tout le monde et je redoutais cet réfléchis à cela toute la nuit durant,perdue dans mes pensées.

Flash-back de la conversation entre Elena et le médecin

-Vous pourrez sortir demain après-midi

-Bien,dis-je soucieuse

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer

-Si vous le dîtes

-Que redoutez-vous ?

-De revoir mes amis et surtout mon frère

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas comment réagir par rapport à tout ce qui s'est produit,je suis anéantie,alors je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de mon frère,il n'a que quinze ans,il ne devrait pas vivre cela

-Je suis sûr que vous allez vous en sortir

-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

-Parce que je sens que vous êtes capable de gérer tout cela,vous avez de la volonté,vous saurez vous occuper de votre frère,vous pouvez le faire,j'en suis certain !

-Vous êtes trop confiant envers mes capacités

-Je ne pense pas non,bien au contraire

Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller,d'autres patients m'attendent

-Oui,oui vous avez des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de discuter avec moi

-C'est sûr que j'ai d'autres patients,mais cela fût agréable et vous êtes une patiente au même titre que les autres

-Allez-y filez maintenant,ils ont besoin de vous !

-Le devoir m'appelle ! Dit-il en riant

Tous deux se mirent à rire,puis Elena ajouta :

-Merci pour tout !

-C'est normal et ce fût un plaisir !

A demain,au fait vos amis passeront vous voir demain matin,sauf si vous ne le désirez pas

-Non,non c'est parfait

A demain alors ?

-Oui,à demain Mademoiselle Gilbert

-Appelez-moi Elena

-D'accord,mais appelez-moi Steve

-Entendu !

-Au revoir Elena

-Au revoir Steve

Fin du flash-back

POV de Damon :

Je me demandais bien ce que pouvais faire mon frère à une heure aussi tardive,car je sais bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à se saouler,et encore moins à six heures du matin.

Et puis,il faut dire que j'avais hâte qu'il rentre pour voir sa tête quand il me verrait,rien qu'à cette idée je me mis à soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit,et je pus apercevoir mon frère,il avait l'air complètement déboussolé,je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir,mais il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que j'étais là.Il avait l'air bien trop préoccupé pour me remarquer,quand soudain,il me vit dans le hurla :

-Damon ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais parti ?

-Eh bien petit frère on dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me revoir ?

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-Pour faire de ta vie un enfer,tu te souviens mon frère ?

-Oui,je m'en souviens,mais vois-tu ce n'est pas le moment là,j'ai mieux à faire,alors va t-en et laisse moi tranquille ! Hurla t-il excédé

-Calme toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive,mais ne t'en prends pas à moi ! Hurlais-je fou de rage

Tu veux en parler ?

-Non,merci depuis quand tu fais le psy ?

-Depuis jamais,mais je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre pleurnicher,parce que sinon je devrais te faire taire en t'arrachant la gorge et je n'ai pas envie de salir ma chemise,vois-tu ?

Je riais,mais je vis qu'il n'était pas d'humeur,alors je n'insistais pas plus longtemps,je montais dans ma chambre à l'étage,quand mon frère me lança :

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je monte dans ma chambre,ça ne se voit pas ?

-Qui te dit que tu peux rester ici ?

-Moi même ! Dis-je fier de moi

-Restes de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi,alors fait comme bon te semble,mais moi je monte me coucher

C'était vraiment étrange,mon petit frère n'avait même pas bronché,je montais dans ma chambre et fut heureux de la retrouver telle qu'elle était à l'époque.

J'étais exténué,alors je montais me coucher et je m'endormis presque immédiatement.

POV de Stefan :

J'étais rentré chez moi et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise,quand je vis mon frère assis dans le salon son éternel verre de bourbon à la main,cela faisait cinquante ans que l'on ne s'était pas n'avais jamais dit à quelqu'un que j'avais un grand frère,je n'en avais jamais parlé à qui que ce soit d' oui je suis un vampire de 162 ans,mais je me nourris uniquement de sang animal,pas de sang humain,tandis que mon frère Damon qui a 172 ans,se nourrit de sang humain et tue des humains pour le sommes vraiment très différents,Damon est sarcastique, arrogant,imprévisible,mauvais,destructeur et séducteur,c'est quelqu'un qui aime manipuler et contrôler les humains et toutes les situations.D'un côté je n'étais pas ravi qu'il revienne vivre à Mystic Falls,car il allait tout faire pour me pourrir la vie,mais d'un côté j'étais heureux qu'il revienne,car c'est tout de même mon grand frère et que malgré tout je l'aime ce je montais me coucher dans ma chambre et pensais à Elena,j'allais enfin pouvoir la voir demain matin,j'étais à la fois excité et impatient,car elle me manquait énormément,mais je redoutais aussi ce moment,car je savais que ce qu'elle avait vécut allait la bouleverser à tout jamais,et qu'elle ne l'oublierais jamais.

C'est pourquoi je savais que je devais attendre le bon moment pour lui avouer mes sentiments et lui dire à quel point je l' allongé sur mon lit,je sentais qu'Elena me manquait énormément et que j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côté parviens à m'endormir difficilement,pensant toujours à Elena,qui hantait mes rêves et mes pensées.

POV de Matt :

J'avais appris la nouvelle il y a peu,c'est Tyler,qui m'avait appelé et m'avait tout expliqué pour Elena et ses parents. Tyler qui l'avait appris de Caroline,heureusement qu'il me l'a dit,parce que personne ne m'avait prévenu,j'étais furieux,mais aussi inquiet pour Elena,demain matin j'irais la voir et je m'expliquerais avec les autres.

En attendant je m'endormis,encore bouleversé de la nouvelle.

Ellipse de trois heures

POV de Elena :

La nuit avait été longue et agitée,au final je n'avais dormi que quelques heures,et encore c'était histoire que quand mes amis et mon frère,Jérémy me voient je n'ai pas l'air d'un zombie.

Il était neuf heures,ce matin,et le médecin passait me voir :

-Bonjour vos amis sont ici,dois-je les faire rentrer ?

-Bonjour,oui vous pouvez,mais mon frère n'est pas ici ?

-Non,il n'a pas pu venir il est en voyage

-C'est vrai j'avais oublié !

Et oui mon frère Jérémy avait un voyage scolaire en France,tant mieux dans un sens,car il ne me verrait pas dans cet état lamentable à l'hôpital. Mais,cela voulait dire que mon frère ne savait pas que nos parents étaient morts,je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'appeler,sinon je gâcherais son voyage,je lui dirais quand il rentrera,je n'imagine même pas dans l'état qu'il sera,il sera dévasté.J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop de ne pas lui avoir dit,en espérant qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas gâcher son voyage et le faire rentrer précipitamment.

Pendant que je continuais de réfléchir et que je me perdais un peu plus dans mes pensées,j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir,mes amis étaient là,Caroline me sauta au cou et me serra dans ses bras,malgré le fait que je sois allongée,puis elle me dit :

-Elena,si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

-Moi aussi tu m'as manquée Caroline,mais si tu pouvais me serrer moins fort dans tes bras,que je puisse respirer

-Oh ! Désolée

Elle desserra son étreinte,et s'assit à côté de moi,puis Stefan s'approcha de moi :

-Heureux de te revoir,Elena tu m'as fait une peur bleue et puis tu m'as énormément manquée !

-Je suis aussi heureuse de te revoir et de vous revoir plutôt.

Puis,je demandais :

-Où sont Matt et Tyler ?

-Ils n'ont pas pu venir,mais ils sont vraiment désolés,me dit Caroline

-Ok

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Caroline,d'une voix hésitante

J'étais hors de moi,je venais de voir mourir mes parents sous mes yeux et elle osait me demander si j'allais bien,non mais quelle question idiote,évidement que je n'allais pas bien !

Je fulminais intérieurement et j'essayais de me contenir,mais je ne réussis pas et là je laissais exploser ma colère :

-Non,bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien Caroline ! Je viens d'avoir un accident et j'ai vu mes parents mourir sous mes yeux,alors évidement que je ne vais pas bien !

J'aurais du mourir avec eux ! J'aurais du mourir ! Tout est de ma faute,si je n'avais pas demandé à mes parents de venir me chercher à cette fête,ils ne seraient pas morts !

Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ? J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre sans eux !

Dis-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps,tellement je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette souffrance,cette douleur et cette culpabilité qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Caroline me regarda désemparée et Stefan me serra dans ses bras tout en me disant :

-Ne pleures pas,rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute,tu n'y peux rien

-Si,c'est de ma faute,ajoutais-je pleurant encore plus abondamment

Je veux mourir !

-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu imagines que tes parents voudraient que tu meures,non ! Alors,tu dois vivre,fais le pour tes parents,pour ton frère et pour nous tes amis,pour Caroline ta meilleure amie et pour moi,parce qu'on a besoin de toi,et que j'ai besoin de toi !

Puis,après cette déclaration,touchante et vraie je dois l'avouer,Caroline me prit dans ses bras et Stefan desserra son étreinte.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit en versant quelques larmes :

-Je suis vraiment désolée Elena,ce que j'ai dit était stupide,pardonne moi s'il te plaît

-Non,écoutes c'est moi qui m'excuse je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon,et ni si violemment

-Non,c'est moi,mais tu me pardonnes alors ?

-Mais,je n'ai pas besoin de te pardonner,puisque je ne t'en veux pas !

Caroline me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendit et elle ajouta :

-Toujours meilleures amies pour la vie ?

-Évidemment qu'on est toujours meilleures amies pour la vie.

On se mit à rigoler toutes les deux et Caroline,curieuse,me questionna :

-Tu sors quand ?

-Cet après-midi normalement

-Super ! Je passerais te chercher,alors,enfin si tu veux bien ?

-Mais,oui,je veux bien

-Génial ! S'écria t-elle

Puis,à ce moment là,j'eus un mal de chien à mes poumons,même si j'avais mal en permanence et que la douleur était insupportable,j'arrivais à faire comme si de rien était,mais là,la douleur était tellement intense,que je n'arrivais plus à me contenir.

Je me mis à crier,et puis je descendis de mon lit et tombait à terre à genoux,mes poumons me brûlaient et je n'arrivais plus à respirer,je ne trouvais plus d'air,alors je me penchais à terre,essayant de trouver de l'air pour respirer,mais je n'en trouvais pas.

J'observais autour de moi et vit Stefan dire à Caroline :

-Je vais chercher un médecin,toi restes avec elle en attendant !

Caroline,n'arrivait même plus à parler,elle se contenta d' hocher la tête en signe de oui.

Caroline était auprès de moi,quand,Steve le médecin que je connaissais, arriva en courant dans ma chambre.

J' haletais et respirais comme un phoque,je n'avais plus d'air,et je commençais à me sentir partir,quand Steve me dit :

-Elena,il y a de l'air autour de toi,tu peux respirer,tu as de l'oxygène,tu es à l'hôpital,tu n'est pas sous l'eau,tu ne te noies ,maintenant respires calmement,ok ?

Il s'assit sur le sol à côté de moi et plaça une main derrière mon dos et de son autre main il me montra qu'il respirait parce qu'il y avait de l'air et que je pouvais en faire autant,puis il me fit enlever la main que j'avais autour de mon cou.

-Allez maintenant inspire,expire,fais comme moi

Je fis de même et commençais à respirer normalement.

-C'est bien,tu vois que tu y arrives,continue ainsi

Puis,au bout de quelques minutes,je sentais l'air dans mes poumons,je respirais,je sentais l'oxygène,je respirais à nouveau.

-Tu vas mieux ? Me demanda Steve

-Oui je vais mieux,je peux enfin respirer !

-Tant mieux ! Je suis soulagé ! Me dit-il avec le sourire

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda Caroline anxieuse

-Eh bien,Elena a avalée une quantité importante d'eau,et elle a eu l'impression de revivre l'accident et d'avoir de l'eau dans ses poumons,du coup elle n'avait plus d'air pour respirer.

Avait-tu mal autre part ou autre chose Elena ?

-J'ai ressentis une douleur insoutenable,puis mes poumons m'ont brûlée et la suite tu l'as racontée.

-Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu avais mal ! Dit Stefan,encore inquiet

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me plaindre,ni de geindre,il y a pire que moi !

-Oui,mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Insista Stefan

Puis,Steve me proposa :

-Tu veux de la morphine et des calmants pour chez toi,cela calmera la douleur ?

-Oui,je veux bien

-J'arrive tout de suite avec ça,je reviens

-D'accord,merci

Je me rallongeais sur mon lit d'hôpital et me dit que c'était le bon moment pour m'excuser de la veille :

-Stefan,je peux te parler ?

-Oui,bien sûr,mais ce n'est pas grave ?

-Non,non rassure toi

Caroline comprit que la conversation était entre Stefan et moi,et elle décida de quitter la pièce :

-Je vous laisse parler,je passerais te chercher vers 14 heures Elena,ok ?

-Merci,à tout à l'heure Caroline

Puis,Stefan et moi nous nous retrouvâmes seuls,j'engageais la conversation :

-Tu sais je voulais m'excuser à propos d'hier

-T'excuser,mais pourquoi ?

-Eh bien ! J'ai été plutôt désagréable et méchante avec toi,et je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien

-Mais,tu n'as pas à t'excuser et puis je vais bien

-Si,je tiens à m'excuser,alors tu veux bien me pardonner ? Dis-je en faisant des yeux doux

-Mais,bien sûr que je te pardonne,même si tu n'as rien fait,dit-il en riant

-Ah ! Je suis soulagée,je m'en voulais tu sais ? Mais,tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais hier ?

-Rien,juste une mauvaise journée

-Stefan !

-Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre,tu as confiance en moi ?

-Oui

-Alors,crois moi

-Je te crois

-Bien,alors on se verra cet après-midi

-Oui,à cet après-midi

Stefan venait de sortir de la pièce,et Steve le médecin,venait de rentrer,il avait posés les calmants et la morphine sur la table et me demanda :

-Je t'ai amené le nécessaire

-Merci

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui,oui,grâce à toi

-Non,je n'ai fait que mon travail,ce n'est rien

-Ne sois pas si modeste,tu m'as sauvée la vie

-Merci,Elena

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout,j'aimerais que tous les patients soient comme toi

-Merci pour le compliment,mais c'est trop !

-Bon,je dois y aller

-Le devoir t'attend ?

-Ouais,c'est ça

-Au revoir Steve

-Au revoir Elena et que je ne te revoie pas ici,dans ce lit d'hôpital,sauf si tu passes me voir,j'en serais ravi !

-Entendu !

Alors,on s'est sourit et Steve partit,j'étais seule dans ma chambre et j'attendais impatiemment de sortir de l'hôpital,pour ne plus sentir la morosité ambiante et ne plus revoir ces affreux murs blancs.

POV de Stefan :

Caroline et moi étions restés trois heures avec Elena,puis étant midi,j'étais rentré chez moi.

Une fois arrivé je vis Damon :

-Merde ! J'avais oublié que tu étais là !

-Salut à toi aussi petit frère !

-Ouais,salut Damon

-Tu fais quoi encore ici,t'aurais pas du dégager ?

-Surveille ton langage Stefan,ce serait dommage que je doives t'arracher la langue !

-Très drôle Damon,non sérieusement tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?

-Hum ! Je pense que oui,j'aime bien cette ville,je m'y plais et puis j'y suis né

-Super ! Dis-je ironique

Alors installe toi et restes autant que tu le désires de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix je suppose ?

-Oh ! Stefan tu m'impressionnes,tu comprends tellement vite ! Dit-il ironique avec un sourire en coin

-J'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages,Damon

-Moi non plus,mais t'étais où ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Juste par simple curiosité,ne crois pas que je m'intéresse à toi

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler et encore moins à toi

-Oh ! Allez sois pas sur la défensive !

-Laisse moi tranquille,je monte me reposer

-Comme tu voudras,petit frère

POV de Damon :

Mon frère venait tout juste de rentrer,et je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pratiquement pas été là cette nuit et ce matin,non pas que je m'inquiète pour lui,loin de là,mais je suis curieux,et il avait vraiment l'air affolé et au plus mal,je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet é fallait que je trouve un moyen de le faire parler et comme je suis convainquant et perspicace,je sais que j'arrivais à savoir ce qu'il a.

Comme je m'étais nourri ce matin,je n'avais pas soif,alors je me suis dit que j'allais pouvoir fouiller dans les journaux de Stefan,car oui depuis des années mon petit frère écrit dans son journal intime,enfin il en a plusieurs,parce qu'il a fini de les remplir.

Stefan est en haut,il se repose,alors je peux feuilleter ses journaux,je lisais depuis un bon moment,quand j'en ai eu marre,tellement c'était déprimant et ennuyeux,tout comme mon petit frère,à cet instant,cette pensée me fit sourire.

Quand,j'allais ranger ses journaux,je pris un verre de bourbon et m'assit sur le fauteuil du salon,Stefan descendit :

-J'ai dormi combien de temps,Damon ?

-Deux heures,une vraie marmotte dis donc !

-Oh ! Merde ! Je vais être en retard ! T'aurais pas pu me réveiller ?

-Je voulais te laisser dormir,t'avais l'air crevé et en plus t'en fais une tête t'as un rendez-vous ou quoi ?

-Non,j'ai pas de rendez-vous,mais je dois y aller

-Bonne chance,petit frère

-T'est qu'un con

-Je sais

POV de Caroline :

Il était 14 heures,je venais d'aller chercher Elena,mais Stefan n'était là,mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait.

Tant pis,je ramenais Elena,quand on allait démarrer Stefan arriva :

-Je suis vraiment désolé je n'avais pas vue l'heure !

-C'est pas grave Stefan,lui dit-Elena

-Bon allez on y va comme ça je te ramène chez toi Elena ?

-Non,attend t'as qu'à venir chez moi Elena,ça te changera les idées ?

-Ouais ok,de toute façon,je préfère être chez toi que chez moi,parce que si je vais chez moi ça me rappellera mes parents

Je venais de déposer Elena et Stefan devant chez Stefan,et avant qu'ils s'en aillent je pris Elena dans mes bras et lui dit :

-Prends bien soin de toi,on se voit demain,ok ?

-A demain Caroline et merci

On se sourit puis je décidais de rentrer chez moi.

POV de Stefan :

J'avais invitée Elena à venir chez moi,parce que j'avais envie qu'elle soit avec moi et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule chez elle à se morfondre,il fallait qu'elle se change les idées.

Puis,je me suis souvenu que mon frère était à la maison,j'étais embêté,car je n'avais pas envie qu'Elena le rencontre,parce qu'il est mauvais,mais bon tant pis,je n'ai pas le choix,en espérant qu'il soit sorti,mais malheureusement pour moi,ce n'était pas le cas :

-Je croyais que tu étais sortit ! Dis-je furieux

-Eh bien non,Stefan,mais pourquoi cela te dérange,tu me caches quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un,je ne me trompe pas,c'est ça hein ?

-Je ne cache personne,mais ne lui fait pas de mal,ok ?

-Mais,non je ne vais pas lui faire de mal,tu me connais ? Dit-il ironiquement

-C'est bien ça le problème Damon,je sais comment tu es

Puis,Elena qui était assise au salon me demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe,ici ?

-Rien,c'est bon

Puis,je dit à Elena :

-Viens il faut que je te présente quelqu'un :

-C'est qui ? Demanda t-elle

-Mon frère

Puis,Elena vint dans l'entrée où nous étions Damon et moi :

-Damon ? Dit-elle étonnée

-Elena ?

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Ouais,longue histoire,frérot

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'avais un frère,Stefan ?

-Parce qu'il a pas voulu te dire le meilleur ! Dit Damon

Elena se mit à rire et ajouta :

-Tu te surestimes là Damon !

J'étais mort de rire,quand Damon le vit il me dit :

-Arrêtes de rire Stefan,t'es vraiment pas marrant

-Au fait où sont passées mes bonnes manières,ajouta Damon

Puis,il fit le baise-main à Elena,elle riait.

Mais,cela m'agaçait qu'ils se connaissent,parce que j'aime Elena et je ne veux pas que Damon soit proche d'Elena,j'étais jaloux,je dois l'avouer.

POV de Damon :

J'étais vraiment heureux de revoir Elena,je ne pensais pas la voir aujourd'hui,ma journée venait de s'illuminer et j'allais tout faire pour être un maximum avec elle.

Quand je fis le baise-main à Elena,je vis que mon frère était jaloux,parce qu'il nous regardait avec des yeux noirs,il devait sûrement avoir des sentiments pour Elena,mais je n'allais pas renoncer à elle,bien au contraire j'allais tout faire pour la conquérir.

Parce que même si on ne se connaît que depuis hier,je l'aime déjà,je sais que je veux être avec elle et c'est pour cela que je veux faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

On s'assit tous les trois sur le canapé,Elena était entre Stefan et moi et après que j'ai passé mon bras au tour des épaules d'Elena je lui demandais :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici,chérie ?

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?

-Depuis que j'en ai envie,lui dis-je avec une moue enjôleuse

Puis,elle me regarda en disant :

-Ça t'embêtes que je sois là,on dirait que tu n'est pas heureux de me revoir ? Tout en faisant une mine boudeuse

Je lui caressais la joue en lui disant sincèrement :

-Mais bien sûr que je suis heureux de te revoir,tu m'avais énormément manquée

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr,mais je t'ai manqué aussi j'espère ? Dis-je un sourire en coin

-Hum ! Laisse moi réfléchir bien sûr que tu m'as manqué

-Je suis rassuré,mais sinon j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'amènes ici ?

Et là je vis que le visage d'Elena avait changé d'expression,elle était triste et se mit à que de l'entendre ou de la voir pleurer,me brisait le cœur,c'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer,mais déjà je détestais la voir comme ça.

-Oh non,ne pleures pas,je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer,pardonne moi

J'essuyais avec mon pouce et d'un revers de main les larmes d'Elena,puis je lui embrassait ses joues et son front,puis elle enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou,pendant qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

Je la serrais contre moi et au bout de quelques minutes elle s'arrêta de pleurer et me regarda droit dans les yeux pour me dire :

-Je suis désolée je pleure et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser et si tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi c'est ton droit,ce n'est pas grave,ok ?

-Je veux te le dire,insista t-elle et elle commença son récit :

-Hier soir mes parents et moi avons eu un accident de voiture sur le Wickery Bridge, moi j'étais à l'hôpital et mes parents sont morts noyés.

Je restais là bouche bée,je ne savais pas quoi dire,j'étais tellement triste pour elle. Alors je la serrais encore plus dans mes bras et lui dit :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé

-Merci me dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible

On resta quelques minutes ainsi,puis Elena se leva,je vis qu'elle grimaçait :

-Où tu vas ?

-Juste chercher quelque chose,je reviens tout de suite

Je vis qu'elle grimaçait encore et qu'elle ne tenait presque pas debout,je me levais et lui dit :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien,rien tout va bien

-Allons je vois bien que tu me mens tu grimaces et tu ne tiens presque pas debout, d'ailleurs appuie toi sur moi

-Je n'ai pas besoin de m'appuyer sur toi,je vais bien je t'assure,je dois juste aller chercher quelque chose

Elle enleva son bras autour de mes épaules,elle essaya de marcher,elle allait tomber, mais je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-Tu vois que j'ai raison,allez dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te l'emmène,mais maintenant va t'asseoir,je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

Mais,avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer ou contester ma décision,je la portais dans mes bras.

-Damon,qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ça se voit non,je te porte jusqu'au canapé

-Damon,repose moi !

-Ah non ! Tu vas t'asseoir et m'attendre gentiment,parce que de toute façon tu ne peux pas marcher

Je venais de la poser sur le canapé,quand elle me dit :

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Tu supposes bien

-Alors emmène moi mon sac,s'il te plaît et finalement j'aime bien t'avoir dominé,dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-Tu crois que tu me domines,tu te trompes et je vais te le prouver,dis-je joueur

Je fonçais sur elle,et l'allongeait sur le canapé,j'étais au dessus d'elle et ajoutais avec un air satisfait :

-Qui domine qui maintenant ?

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer si facilement !

-Ah bon,je n'en suis pas si sûr,chérie !

Elle essayait de se débattre,de reprendre le dessus,le contrôle sur moi,mais elle n'y arrivait pas,car je lui tenais ses poignets et parce que j'étais plus fort qu'elle.

-Tu ne fais pas le poids,ajoutais-je le sourire aux lèvres

-Ah,ah ! Très drôle Damon,maintenant laisse moi sortir !

-Mhm pas maintenant !

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer,je m'approchais dangereusement d'elle,nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres,nos souffles s'entremêlaient et là je fondis sur ses lèvres,car je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser.

POV de Elena :

Damon et moi n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et là il venait de m'embrasser,il se jetait littéralement sur mes lèvres ! Il embrasse vraiment bien pensais-je.J'approfondissais le baiser et Damon aussi,parce que j'aime Damon,je crois que j'ai des sentiments à son égard et que je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui.

Damon venait de lâcher mes poignets et je passais mes mains autour du cou de Damon,pour l'attirer vers moi et approfondir le baiser,baiser qui devenait fongueux,langoureux et passionné.

POV de Damon :

Elena et moi nous nous embrassions toujours,quand soudain on entendit un bruit, Elena rompit notre baiser et me demanda inquiète :

-C'est quoi ce bruit Damon ?

-Je ne sais pas,on s'en fiche Elena

Je l'embrassais dans son cou,en y déposant des milliers de baisers,tous plus passionnés les uns que les autres,quand elle me dit :

-Damon,s'il te plaît

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça

-Alors,qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je dois prendre mes médicaments

-Pourquoi tu as mal ? Lui dis-je inquiet

-Eh bien oui,me dit-elle tout doucement

-Il fallait me le dire tout de suite ! Ils sont dans ton sac,c'est ça,je te les emmène !

Quelques secondes plus tard,je lui ramenais son sac,et lui dit :

-Désolé,j'aurais dû le voir,quand tu grimaçais,excuse-moi

-Ce n'est pas grave et arrêtes de t'excuser

-Où as-tu mal ?

-Aux poumons

-Mais,tu es sûre que ça va ? Sinon,je t'emmène à l'hôpital

-Mais,oui c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi

-Facile à dire pour toi !

Elle me sourit,puis prit ces médicaments.

-C'est quoi ces médicaments ?

-De la morphine et des calmants

Puis,elle sortit une seringue et s'injecta dans son bras la morphine.

Elle se rallongeait sur le canapé,et pour la faire sourire,je lui dis :

-Alors comme ça je vais devoir m'occuper d'une droguée,dis-je ironique

-Je suis pas droguée ! C'est pas de ma faute,si ces cachets me foutent dans les vapes !

-Ouais,c'est pas ta faute et puis au moins on va pouvoir rire

-Parle pour toi !

Puis,elle ferma les yeux et déglutis bruyamment,puis elle rouvrit les yeux et me dit :

-Je crois que je suis dans les vapes

-Ouais,je crois aussi,vue la tête que tu fais,dis-je en riant

-C'est ça rigole bien Damon !

Puis,elle me mit une tape sur l'épaule et j'ajoutais ironiquement :

-Oh tu m'as fait mal Elena

-Arrêtes de te moquer,je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne

D'un coup je m'arrêtais de rire,puis Elena se mit à rire :

-Tu vas bien Elena ?

-Oui,ça va,mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je rigole

Elle ne s'arrêtait plus et gloussait bruyamment,et tout d'un coup elle se leva :

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je sais pas j'ai envie de danser

Puis,Elena alluma la chaîne hi fi et se mit à danser,elle se déchaînait et se déhanchait comme si elle était en discothèque.

Puis,Elena vint vers moi et me prit la main :

-Viens danser avec moi Damon,c'est mieux à deux que toute seule

-Hum Elena,t'est complètement shootée

-Mais,on s'en fiche Damon ! Je croyais que t'aimais t'éclater et là tu veux pas t'éclater avec moi

-C'est pas ça Elena,je veux m'éclater avec toi,mais t'est pas dans ton état normal et j'ai pas envie que ça aille trop loin et qu'après tu le regrettes

-Mais que veux-tu que je regrette,si tu crois que je regrette qu'on se soit embrassés tu te plantes,je ne regrette rien je te le jure

Elle était sincère,je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux,mais je dit à Elena :

-Je préfère te voir danser,mais quand tu ne seras plus shootée,je te promets que je danserais avec toi toute la nuit

-Intéressent,me dit-elle avec son regard enjôleur

Puis,je me décidais à questionner Elena,sachant qu'elle me répondrait cash :

-Tu voudrais bien t'asseoir avec moi chérie ? Je voudrais te demander quelque chose

Puis,Elena vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux,je la tenais par la taille :

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Stefan ? Dis-je soucieux

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça,Damon ? Dit-elle intriguée

-Juste pour savoir,je suis curieux

-Eh bien,promets moi de ne rien lui dire de ce que je vais te dire,parce que je suis pas dans mon état normal

-Je te le promets

-Stefan est un rabat-joie

-Ça on le savait déjà

-Et il m'ennuie profondément,il est exaspérant,mais il y a quelque chose

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je intrigué

-Il cache quelque chose,je ne sais pas quoi,mais il s'est passé quelque chose,j'en suis sûre

-Eh bien c'est intéressent,mais laissons mon frère,j'aimerais que tu me parles de toi,j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître,parce qu'au fond on se connaît presque pas

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Si tu veux bien,j'aimerais tout savoir sur toi,sur ta vie

POV de Stefan :

A partir du moment où mon frère avait mit ses bras autour des épaules d'Elena,j'étais tellement jaloux et malheureux,que j'avais préféré partir,Elena m'avait dit de rester,mais je sentais que j'étais de trop,j'avais l'impression de les gêner.

Je marchais dans les bois,repensant à Elena,perdu dans mes pensées,puis je vis la clairière dans laquelle mon frère et moi allions jouer lorsque nous étions décidais de m'asseoir à même le sol,allongé dans l'herbe,puis je pensais que je ne pouvais pas être jaloux,parce que c'était de ma faute,jamais je n'avais dit à Elena ce que je ressentais à son égard,que je l' ne pouvais pas en vouloir à mon frère et à Elena,parce qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal,il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

Je ne suis qu'un con,pensais-je,je n'ai pas le droit de leur en vouloir et d'avoir ce comportement,il faudra que je parle avec Elena,mais pas tout de suite,d'abord je vais rester là et réfléchir au calme.

Ellipse de sept heures

POV de Elena :

Damon et moi avions passée l'après-midi ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien,il voulait que je lui parle de moi,mais j'avais préféré lui dire de remettre cette conversation à plus tard,ce qu'il accepta.L'heure de souper avait sonnée,et je venais de me rendre compte que Stefan n'était toujours pas rentré,c'est pourquoi,un peu inquiète je demandais à Damon :

-Stefan n'est toujours pas rentré,tu ne sais pas où il aurait pu aller ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée,mais ne t'en fais pas il sait rentrer tout seul comme un grand,me dit-il ironique

Je me mis à rire à sa remarque,après tout il n'avait pas tord,Stefan rentrerait quand bon lui semble,il devait avoir de quoi faire.

J'avais particulièrement apprécié d'être avec Damon,car le temps où je m'amusais en sa compagnie,m'a fait oublié la mort de mes parents et tous mes soucis,mais voyant que huit heures sonnaient,je me décidais à me lever du canapé où Damon et moi étions assis.

Il me retint par le bras et me fit me retourner vers lui,je le regardais intriguée et lui demandais :

-Que fais-tu ?

-Ça ne se voit pas encore,mais tu vas le sentir,ajouta t-il de son air enjôleur

Puis il se leva et m'embrassa à pleine bouche,j'étais surprise au début,mais je répondis rapidement à son baiser.

Damon mit ses mains sur mes hanches et je passais mes mains autour de son cou.

Il me serrait et me collait contre lui,j'étais collée contre son torse,pendant que le baiser s'approfondissait,il devenait intense,sauvage,langoureux et fougueux,on pouvait y sentir tout le désir et la passion qui nous consumait.

Oui,maintenant j'en étais sûre,j'avais de forts sentiments pour Damon,je ne pouvais pas le nier.

Puis,Damon me plaqua contre le mur du salon et une fois contre le mur,je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs corbeaux légèrement ébouriffés et en ,je lui déboutonnais sa chemise et elle vola en seulement quelques secondes.

Puis,il décala une bretelle de ma robe,et descendit vers mon cou,mon cou sur lequel il déposa des milliers de baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres,avant d'embrasser mon épaule et ma clavicule.

-Damon,lui soufflais-je

Il releva sa tête et je lui pris en coupe et le fit remonter au niveau de ma bouche,il m'embrassa à nouveau,nos bouches ne pouvant plus se séparer,nos langues s'entremêlant sans cesse dans une danse langoureuse.

POV de Damon :

J'avais fondu sur ses lèvres,je n'avais pas pu résister plus longtemps au plaisir de re goûter à ses lèvres,j'en mourais d'envie,elle me rendait dingue ! J'avais terriblement envie d'elle,à chaque seconde où je la voyais,elle m'envoûtait,son parfum m'enivrait, je voulais qu'elle soit mienne et cela pour l'éternité.Je voulais pouvoir sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau,voir son sourire,son regard noisette,entendre son rire, pouvoir la sentir près de moi tous les jours,la toucher,la caresser,la serrer dans mes bras,l'embrasser,lui faire l'amour.

Je l'aimais c'était indéniable,elle me faisait un effet fou,j'étais dingue d'elle !

Deux jours que l'on se connaît et je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle,je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde sans Elena.

Je l'aimais à en mourir,j'avais envie d'elle à chaque seconde,elle me faisait tellement d'effet.

En 172 ans d'existence,je n'avais jamais ressentis pour personne quoi que ce soit de comparable à ce que je ressentais pour Elena.

Je l'aime d'un amour tellement grand et profond que l'on ne peut le dire avec des mots, car les mots ne suffisent pas pour dire à quel point j'aime Elena.

Je l'attrapais et lui fit mettre ses jambes autour de ma taille,tout en soutenant ses jambes et sans interrompre notre baiser.

Je la montais dans ma chambre,et après avoir montés les escaliers,je mis un coup de pied dans ma porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Une fois la porte ouverte,je jetais Elena sur mon lit,et m'allongeait au dessus d'elle.

Nos vêtements ne tardèrent pas à tous tomber par terre,les uns après les autres et nous furent rapidement nus.

Nous avions fait l'amour toute la nuit et je venais de passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie avec la femme que j'aime.

POV de Stefan :

Je n'étais pas rentré de la nuit,j'ai pensé que devais laisser Elena tranquille,et que je devais m'aérer.

Alors j'avais décidé d'aller chasser toute la nuit,parce que je me nourris de sang animal,je rentrerais demain matin pensais-je et je dirais à Elena que je l'aime.

POV de Damon :

Je me réveillais doucement,mes yeux s'ouvraient difficilement,je sentais une présence à côté de moi et en ouvrant correctement mes yeux je vis Elena allongée sur mon torse,mes bras l'entouraient et la tenaient par la taille.

Pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé,mais non Elena était bien à côté de moi,dans mon lit et nous avions passée la nuit ensemble,j'étais aux anges !

A cette pensée,je me mis à sourire,j'avais passée la nuit avec celle que j'aimais de tout mon cœur.

Je sentais son parfum à la rose,elle sentait tellement bon !

Je voulais lui caresser sa joue,mais j'avais tellement peur de la réveiller,que je dû renoncer à cette pensée.

Sans faire de bruit,je caressais ses beaux cheveux soyeux bouclés de couleur chocolat,puis je me mis à enrouler ses mèches de cheveux et à jouer avec.

Je resserrais avec mes bras mon emprise sur elle et la serrais encore plus contre moi.

Elle était si belle quand elle dormait,je l'observais depuis quelques minutes.

POV de Elena :

Je sentais que quelqu'un caressait mes cheveux,et je commençais lentement à ouvrir mes yeux,et là je vis que j'étais allongée sur Damon,la tête sur son torse,il continuait de me regarder et il vit que mes yeux étaient à présents grands lui dit tout doucement :

-Bonjour Damon

-Bonjour ma princesse

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?

-Depuis que j'en ai envie,dit-il avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas

-C'est quoi cette expression sur ton visage ?

-Laquelle ?

Puis,il refit la même expression :

-Celle là ! Lui dis-je en lui montrant

-C'est parce que je suis heureux,Elena

-Alors je sens que je vais aimer cette expression ! Ajoutais-je

Puis je l'embrassais fougueusement tout en me mettant sur lui à califourchon.

-Tu sais j'y prends goût à ses bonjours avec toi,du coup je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir te laisser partir et je vais te faire rester avec moi dans ce lit pour toujours !

-Hum,c'est tentant,mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je voudrais partir ? Ajoutais-je en étant toujours au dessus de lui

Mais,alors que je ne m'y attendais pas Damon inversa les positions,et il fut au-dessus de moi,alors que j'étais sous lui,puis pour seule réponse il m'embrassa passionnément.

Je vis qu'il avait sourit à ma réponse,nous nous embrassions,quand soudain,un bruit se fit entendre,c'était un portable qui sonnait :

-C'est le mien,il faut que je réponde,dis-je entre deux baisers

Il bougonna,puis ajouta :

-Laisse sonner,on s'en fout,au pire la personne rappellera

Mais,je rétorquais :

-Cinq minutes qu'il sonne ce doit être important,je dois répondre

Je me dégageais de Damon,il s'allongea sur le dos juste à côté de moi,sauf que mon portable était sur sa table de chevet,du coup je dus m'allonger sur Damon pour passer récupérer mon portable,quand il ajouta en souriant:

-J'adore quand tu es comme ça sur moi,tu peux faire ça quand tu veux ajouta t-il

Puis,il passa son bras gauche autour de ma taille et avec son bras il attrapa mon portable :

-Non,Damon,arrêtes rends-le moi

J'essayais de le récupérer,pendant que Damon me tenait par la taille avec son bras gauche,avant d'ajouter joueur :

-Essaie un peu de le récupérer,lança t-il sur le ton du défi

Alors,je décidais de monter une stratégie,pour récupérer mon portable et piéger Damon et pour cela j'allais devoir ruser,il fallait que je rentres dans son jeu.

-Je vais répondre me dit-il

Et alors,qu'il allait répondre au coup de fil,je profitais d'être toujours allongée au-dessus de Damon,pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui et là je me mis à l'embrasser fougueusement et passionnément,en mettant une de mes mains sur sa joue,pendant que mon autre main se baladait sur son torse,en le caressant sensuellement.

Je vis que Damon était surpris,mais il répondit de suite à mes baisers enflammés,par des baisers plus enflammés les uns-que les autres,tant et si bien,qu'il desserra son emprise sur mon téléphone.

Puis,je laissais une de mes mains me balader de son torse à son bras,que je caressais,

avant que je ne lui prennes ma main dans la sienne,lui faisant lâcher l'appareil et prenant le mobile dans ma main,j'entrelaçais mes doigts dans les siens,il fit de même et caressa ma main,pendant qu'avec mon autre main je caressais sa n'interrompais pas nos baisers pour autant,une fois le portable dans mes mains, Damon me regarda intrigué:

-Que fais-tu ?

Je lui souris puis me levais du lit et partit direction la salle de bain,voyant qu'il me regardait avec incompréhension,je lui dit :

-Tu as perdu mon cher Damon ! C'était même trop facile ! Ajoutais-je triomphante

-Attends un peu tu ne paies rien pour attendre Elena ! Ajouta t-il en râlant

-Que vas-tu me faire ?

Il venait de se lever et était sur le point de m'attraper,quand soudain je rentrais dans la salle de bain de Damon et fermait la porte.

Je riais intérieurement sachant que Damon devenait fulminer derrière la porte, j'adorais le faire enrager,pauvre chéri quand même pensais-je,oh et puis tant pis c'est tellement marrant.

-Allez ouvres-moi Elena,laisse moi rentrer ! Dit-il en tambourinant à la porte

-Non désolé Damon,je ne peux pas et puis il faut que je me douches.

J'ajoutais,pour augmenter son supplice :

C'est vraiment dommage Damon,si tu avais été plus sage tu serais venu prendre une douche avec moi dis-je avec pleins de sous-entendus et j'ajoutais,mais là tu rates tout le spectacle,tant pis !

POV de Damon :

Elle m'avait bien eu sur ce coup là,je dois avouer que je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu,et puis le coup de la salle de bain,ça m'avait fait enrager,elle allait me le payer.

Elle me tente en me disant ce que je rates avec elle sous la douche,ça me rends dingue ! C'est pas possible de faire quelque chose comme ça !

Puis,j'entendis l'eau couler sous la douche,j'entendais Elena poussait quelques légers gémissements de plaisir quand l'eau devait couler sur sa peau,elle me rendait dingue !

J'avais une folle envie de rentrer avec elle dans cette douche et de la prendre là tout de suite,tant elle me faisait envie,je n'en pouvais plus,déjà qu'à chaque seconde j'avais envie d'elle,alors là c'était un véritable supplice.

Résigné je descendis au salon me servir du whisky,j'en avais bien besoin.

Je songeais à une vengeance pour faire payer le coup d'Elena.

POV de Elena :

Un quart d'heure plus tard,je sortis de la douche,en m'enroulant une serviette autour de moi,j'ouvris la porte avec précaution en vérifiant bien que Damon n'était pas dans la fus soulagé en voyant qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre,je pris donc mes affaires de la veille,car je n'avais pas d'autres affaires ici.

Je cherchais mes sous-vêtements,ma robe et mes chaussures dans toute la chambre, quand je sentis une présence derrière moi,je me retournais et vit Damon assis sur le lit,il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds,puis il ajouta :

-C'était vraiment vilain de ta part Elena

-Oh que pourrais-je faire pour me faire pardonner,dis-je en feignant la culpabilité

-J'ai une petite idée,me dit-il avec pleins de sous-entendus

Mais d'abord il faut t'enlever ça ! Dit-il avant de venir devant moi et d'enlever la serviette de bain enroulée autour de moi

-Tu sais je peux reprendre une douche et avec toi ce sera meilleur,dis-je enjôleuse

-J'adore la proposition,mais surtout celle qui en a eu l'idée ajouta t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres

Je pus voir dans le regard bleu azur de Damon,tout le désir,la passion et même l'amour qu'il portait à mon égard,apparemment je lui faisais de l'effet,beaucoup d'effet même,vu la façon dont il m'a entraîné dans la salle de bain et le moment torride que nous avons passé sous la douche.

D'ailleurs à peine sous la douche,que Damon m'embrassa à pleine bouche de façon sauvage,en montrant à quel point il me désirait.

Nous sortîmes de la douche une demi-heure plus tard,après de nombreux baisers enflammés échangés.

Je m'enroulais une serviette autour de moi,Damon fit de même,et alors que j'allais me retourner pour observer encore Damon torse nu,ses muscles et son torse parfaitement dessiné,il mit ses mains autour de ma taille,tout en me rapprochant de lui,de façon à ce que nous soyons collés,puis il déposa des milliers de baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres,dans mon cou.

POV de Damon :

Je continuais de déposer des baisers dans le cou d'Elena,quand elle me dit :

-Il faut que je m'habille Damon

-Pourquoi,je te trouve très bien comme ça,ajoutais-je un sourire en coin

-Parce qu'il faut que je parle à Stefan et parce que mon frère arrive ce soir et j'ai l'enterrement de mes parents à préparer et...

En ayant prononcée cette phrase,elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes,je la pris dans mes bras,en l'encerclant au niveau de la taille,elle enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou pendant que je posais ma tête au dessus de la sienne,j'essayais de la réconforter, parce que ça me faisait mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état.

-Ne pleures pas ma chérie,ça va aller,tout va bien se passer je te le promets,je suis là avec toi, et je serais toujours là pour toi,je veux que tu le saches

Je lui relevais le menton et mit mes mains autour de son visage,mais elle fuyait mon regard,alors j'ajoutais :

-Regardes moi s'il te plaît

Puis,elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et je pus y lire toute la tristesse et le désespoir qu'elle ressentait.

On est restés comme ça quelques minutes,puis son portable se mit à sonner :

-Franchement celui ou celle qui nous dérange encore je vais le tuer,dis-je en râlant

Elena se mit à sourire,ça me faisait plaisir de la voir sourire,ça me rendait heureux.

POV d'Elena :

Damon avait réussi à me faire sourire et il avait été là pour moi,pour me réconforter, il n'y a que lui pour me faire me sentir bien,même dans les pires moments.

-Merci Damon,lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire

-De quoi ?

-D'être là pour moi

-T'as pas à me remercier pour ça,tu sais c'est plutôt moi qui est de la chance que tu sois avec moi,et puis je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse,je préfère quand tu es heureuse.

J'allais chercher mes vêtements pour m'habiller,quand Damon m'attrapa par le bras et me dit en faisant une moue triste :

-Je n'ai même pas le droit à un bisou ?

-Tu perds pas le nord toi ? Lui dis-je en souriant

Puis je l'embrassais passionnément,tout en passant mes mains autour de son cou, pendant qu'il mit ses bras autour de ma taille.

Puis,je me séparais de Damon à contre-cœur,je m'habillais,pris mon portable,mon sac et ma veste et Damon me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Damon m'embrassa et quand j'allais sortir la porte s'ouvrit.


End file.
